Long Distance
by adiosToreadork
Summary: Sawtooth is away rapping around the globe again. Squarewave tries not to miss him too much.
1. Chapter 1

**so i have a lot of robot feelings ok. sawtooth/squarewave is my new otp. anyways, i know absolutely nothing about robots or rapping so well see how this goes. im hoping to do my first multi-chapter fic! oh and yeah homestuck's not mine, obviously.**

* * *

><p>Sawtooth has been gone for over two months. It's no big deal; he's almost always gone. He's amazing at rapping and skill like that needs to be shared with the world. You totally get that, but you still miss him. Robots probably shouldn't be able to miss things, but Dirk put a lot of your effort into your design. He wanted you to be able to feel real human emotions, in the hopes that it would improve your rapping. It doesn't, really, but you're still grateful that you have them.<p>

You're not sure if Sawtooth has emotions like you do. Since it didn't help improve your rapping, you can't be sure that Dirk bothered to program them into Sawtooth. You want to ask, but you're afraid of the answer. You know that Sawtooth probably doesn't like you in the same way you like him, but it'd be awful to know that he just can't.

Today is the anniversary of your creation, and while you don't really care, apparently it's a big deal to humans. You've been researching a lot and humans seem to get gifts on this day, so you're going to ask Dirk for a gift.

You're nervous as you approach his room. It almost feels like you're going to short circuit. But you have to do this, it's important to you. As you come up behind him, he addresses you without ever looking away from his computer. "Squarewave, I don't want to have a rap battle with you. Please find entertainment elsewhere."

"Um, actually, I was hoping for a favor on this day, from my creator." You stutter a little bit, and try to stop yourself from rhyming, with little success. It's hard to not do the one thing you were created for.

He turns from his computer and gives you his full attention. "That's pretty unusual, but sure. What do you want?" You really like Dirk. He's pretty great when he's not kicking your ass in rap-offs or refusing to indulge you with them at all.

"Can you tell me where Sawtooth is, dawg?" He seems only slightly surprised by your request. You've gotten pretty good at reading him over the years, and he hardly bothers to mask his emotions around you anymore.

"Sure, I'd just have to activate the tracking chip in him, but can I ask why?" You're too embarrassed to tell him and start uncontrollably buzzing. A clicking noise comes from your chest and your temperature spikes.

"Whoa, Squarewave, don't malfunction on me. It's cool; you don't have to tell me why." He turns back to his computer and starts typing furiously while you try to cool yourself down. Over-heating is the worst. By the time Dirk turns back to you, you've gotten a decent hold on yourself.

"Here, take this remote. All you have to do is press this button and it'll tell you exactly where Sawtooth is at that moment. Happy birthday dude." You take the remote with poorly disguised excitement.

"Thanks dawg! You are the best. Ok imma leave you to your important business now." You scurry away from Dirk's room and go settle yourself by your charger in the living room. You take a deep breath (not that you need to, it's just a comforting feeling) and press the button.

As you look down and see that Sawtooth is in Australia, you feel closer to him than you have in months. You also feel so warm inside that you think you might be over-heating again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2, which is actually more like paragraph 2 because i am the worst at writing long chapters. they'll be longer after this, i promise. also, once again, i know jack shit about robots so im pretty much making this up as i go. oh and SPOILER ALERT im completely ignoring recent events regarding brobot's predicament, just fyi**

* * *

><p>When you power back up the next morning, you can tell that something is different. As you stand up, you realize you've been holding the remote that displays Sawtooth's location all night. After taking a quick look around and making sure no one saw that amazingly embarrassing display, you shove the remote deep into the pocket of your hoodie. As you head into Dirk's room to tell him good morning and maybe thank him for the remote again, you realize what's different. Brobot's here.<p>

It's pretty unusual for him to be around, not that you dislike his company; it's just that he's usually out protecting Jake. So, you ask what's up. "Yo man, why is Brobot here and not out on Hellmurder Island?" you direct the question to Dirk. You'd like to just ask Brobot, but he doesn't talk much.

"He's in for some repairs, fine-tuning, and I'm thinking of upgrading him so that he has full communicative abilities." Brobot looks over at you and nods his head in greeting. Dirk stands up from where he was kneeling in front of Brobot's open chest plate and addresses you. "I have to go out and buy some parts. Make sure he stays out of trouble while I'm gone, will you?"

"Yeah, sure man. You go do your thing, we'll be cool here." Dirk closes Brobot's chest plate, grabs his jacket and heads out the door, offering you a quick "thanks" as he goes.

And then it's just you and Brobot. You try to make some small talk to eliminate the awkwardness.

"Yo man, are you exciting about getting to talk?" He slowly nods his head at you. Ok, seriously, the dude kind of creeps you out. He just keeps staring at you, so you slowly back out of the room. "Well I'm just gonna go for a walk or something. You should probably stay here and wait for Dirk to get back."

It takes you a good ten minutes before you realize he's been following you. Hey, you were built for rapping, not any of that fighting and stealth stuff. You're actually pretty oblivious. This brings up another point. You haven't rapped or tried to engage anyone in a rap battle all day. Even now, you still don't notice this phenomenon because you're too busy trying to find out why Brobot's stalking you.

You realize pretty fast that he's probably just lonely and wants someone to chill with. This is great because, although you hesitate to admit it, you are also lonely and want someone to chill with. Usually you just sit on the roof and try to engage the birds in rap battles. They are not very good at it.

And hey! What if, after Brobot gets a voice box thing, he raps with you? That would be great!

You are interrupted from your thoughts by someone tapping your shoulder. You turn around and realize that Brobot's still here, waiting to hang with you, while you were off in imagination land. That was pretty rude of you. But to be fair, it has been a long time since you last entertained guests. It appears that you have gotten a little rusty.

"Sorry about that man, I just get lost in my thoughts a lot. So what do you wanna do while Dirk's gone?" You wait patiently for any indication that he heard you. You're about to ask again when he suddenly pulls a katana out of fucking nowhere and lunges at you.


End file.
